


What Have I Done?

by SpiceSplash670



Category: Jet Set Radio Future, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceSplash670/pseuds/SpiceSplash670
Summary: After taking a record deal Dilala forces Yoyo to change to YoyiHe sings about his mistake





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't own Loud House or JSRF Enjoy!

Who is that in the mirror?  
Looking back, I don't know him  
But he reminds me of someone I knew  
Someone real, with imperfections  
I can't deal no direction  
Lost the map, where it was leading me to  
But maybe I was standing there all along  
What have I done? Is it too late?  
Trying to be someone I'm not, now I'm someone I hate  
For a moment in the spotlight, then it's gone  
What have I done? What price have I paid?  
It ain't worth it no more, it's material made  
I just want to be right back where I belong  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Every note rearranged  
Every word is someone else's  
Till I'm left with the ghost of a boy  
I gave in and I regret it  
Gave too much but now I get it  
Changed myself and lost my way to change the world  
Maybe I can still rewrite that song  
What have I done? Is it too late?  
Trying to be someone I'm not, no, I won't be replaced  
With a moment in the spotlight, till it's gone  
What have I done? What price have I paid?  
No, it's not worth it no more, it's material made  
I just want to be right back where I belong  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
What have I done?


End file.
